Summon; Cauldron
The cauldron is a mysterious muse among Grimytes. Upon its initial creation, the cauldron provided the developing animastic, Brewery, an innovative addition to its alchemic practices. It is an animated object which can can float, carry items, and even attack targets. However, its mystique lies in that it is considered an entity of unknown origin rather than a simple enchanted object. Some consider the Cauldron to be inhabited by a creature of the Abyss, therefore making it a demon, while others attribute its sentience to the complexions of living alchemy, thereby making it an artificially-created life form. Much like other summoned creatures, the Cauldron has no field of existence, it may be an unlimited distance away from its summoner and it may be summoned for any length of time. When it is destroyed, it may resurrect by summoning it once more. Much like animated objects, it cannot die, it has no living body or organs and assumes its sentience within the largest intact piece of its form when broken. But unlike other objects, the Cauldron appears to have some kind of life force which will cause the object to become slower and weaker when damaged. Physical Attributes Cauldrons are primarily made of cast iron, but may instead be made from another type of metal. In rare circumstances, a Cauldron may be made from material such as stone, crystal, or wood. The shape of the cauldron is traditional, but feature unique design and embezzlement, including the addition of feet and handles. Minor decorations may also be present, such as gems, carved wood, and torch runes. Cauldrons are thought to use Astral Sight to navigate obstacles and locate targets, and are sometimes known to have personalities characterized by unique expressive movements and temperaments. Thread Use 30 Threads are used to summon the Cauldron. These threads cannot be replenished until the Cauldron is dismissed. Command; Ride Cauldrons travel by levitation and can haul heavy items, including yourself. Their method of levitation is limited to no more than 2 yards from the ground, however, they may climb by levitating over walls and surfaces. They are not particularly fast, but may act as a reliable form of transportation for yourself or your items. Command; Payback Your Cauldron absorbs trace amounts of Arcana and feeds them back to you. While your cauldron is summoned, any abilities performed by you will replenish 5 threads if they miss their target. This only applies to targeted attacks which utilize Arcana. This effect will persist even if the Cauldron is not nearby or is unusable. Command; Brew When a potion is created within the cauldron, its existence has no duration. When multiple types of potions are brewed together, their attributes may combine. This is particularly useful when loading the Scepter, as this ability allowed multiple types of potions to be loaded at once. If a vial is emptied into the Cauldron, the vial will remain in existence until the potion is activated or destroyed. Command; Shield The Cauldron tips towards an incoming attack, allowing the attack to brush along its smooth inner chamber and back in the direction it came. This ability is most useful against targeted, projected magical attacks, but can also deflect weapons and other incoming projectiles. If the attack is powerful enough, its impact can damage the cauldron. Shield is effective only when the incoming attack is near the Cauldron, as it may not be able to move quickly enough for a large number of projected attacks. However, its outer shell is also quite protective and can be used as cover. If a Cauldron Shields while Brewing, the brew will be lost. Command; Barrel Cauldrons are slow, but sometimes they can move much more quickly. When charging, the Cauldron careens over a short distance, knocking into any obstacles with great force. It may be used to fell targets, but also makes a nice battering ram. If a Cauldron Barrels while Brewing, its brew may be spilled. Command; Cannon Command the Cauldron to explode with the same impact as a large explosive with large chunks of shrapnel. Any brew will also spray onto nearby targets, however, the affects of each potion will occur only once per potion. Impact from shrapnel and potions are random and uncontrollable, if you cannot decide who is injured, use a Hot Roll to determine impact success or fail on each present character including yourself. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__